Burgeoning Curiosity
Introduction Poppi α :"Masterpon, Poppi have question." Tora :"Pursuit of learning is good thing. Ask anything and Tora will answer!" Poppi α :"Cloud Sea clearly visible from here. Height of Cloud Sea is different at different times. Why height change?" Tora :"Meh-meh?! W-well, um... Tora let Rex-Rex answer that one!" Poppi α :"Rex, why cloud height change?" Rex :"Well, let's see now... Maybe it's easier if you compare it to the clouds in the sky. They come in all different shapes, right?" Poppi α :"Some clouds very flat... Other clouds big and fluffy!" Rex :"Yep, that's what I mean. And the shape doesn't stay the same forever. The Cloud Sea is the same way. It's not always a flat surface, sometimes it gets...fluffed up. The height and shape of it isn't constant. It's always changing. Not suddenly, like the weather, but gradually." Gramps :"It's more likely than not to change overnight." Rex :"Yeah. That sounds about right." Poppi α :"Very interesting." Rex :"Oh, but it's only the Titans like this one and the Mor Ardain Titan that affect the Cloud Seas's height. Ones like the Trade Guild Titan Goldmouth just float on the surface, so they don't affect it." Poppi α :"Makes lots of sense!" Rex :"I guess that's about the extent of what I know." Poppi α :"Very much thanks, Rex. Poppi learn a lot! Rex must know lots of things. Poppi have even more questions to ask!" Rex :"Uh, really? I don't know if I can answer everything..." Tora :"Poppi..." Option 1 (No Change) Tora :"Should not bother Rex-Rex too much!" Poppi α :"Hmmm... OK then. Poppi leave questions there for now." Rex :"Thanks, Tora. I know quite a lot about the Cloud Sea because of my salvaging work, but I'm not so hot on general knowledge. I probably wouldn't have been able to answer anything else..." Pyra :"Don't worry, Rex. If you don't know the answer, there's always a chance that I will!" Rex :"Thanks, Pyra." Pyra :"And if even I don't know, we can still fall back on Azurda." Gramps :"True enough. I've been around for quite a while, so I could most likely answer any questions Poppi might have. And there's Dromarch as well. Between us, I'm sure we could find an answer to most questions." Rex :"You're not wrong there. If all of us work together, we can figure out pretty much anything!" Pyra :"I guess it's not just battle where teamwork is important!" Rex :"Yeah!" Option 2 (Dromarch +200 Trust) Tora :"Try ask Dromarch instead!" Rex :"That's a good idea. I reckon Dromarch is more knowledgeable than I am." Dromarch :"Oh, you flatter me. I'm no expert compared to our resident Titan." Gramps :"Wha- Don't drag me into this!" Dromarch :"I have no memories of the time before I bonded with my lady, after all." Gramps :"That's no reason to throw me into the cooking pot! What am I supposed to say if Poppi asks "Where do babies come from?" or something like that?!" Dromarch :"Tell her they are delivered by a flying Tirkin." Gramps :"That kind of quick thinking is why you're a better man for the job." Dromarch :"Ah, you overestimate me. Still, if the mighty Titan is not willing, I suppose we will have to rely on my lady instead." Nia :"Hoooold it, Dromarch. I want no part in this mess!" Poppi α :"Masterpon, Poppi think Poppi already learn something." Tora :"Learn what?" Poppi α :"This what people mean when they talk about "passing the buck"!"